


The Sweet Flowers

by Hinnyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, Hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnyz/pseuds/Hinnyz
Summary: Harry meets Ginny for the first time, let's see how it goes from there.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Sweet Flowers

The door creaked, catching everyone's attention.  
“Hi, Ginny!” Ron said brightly. His old school mates greeted her absent-mindedly before going back to their conversation about Lacrosse?  
Ginny stood still, feeling the blush darken on her pale cheeks. She knew Ron and Hermione were having some friends over, they had already been here when Ginny arrived but they were all on the back porch so she was able to get through the front door and to the guest room only being noticed by Hermione. Looking around, Hermione must have already gone to bed but Neville, Seamus, Ron, and a dark-haired man remained well after two in the morning. Looking back at the dark-haired man their eyes locked and held each other’s gaze, daring the other one to break first, until Ginny remember that she had indeed just gotten out of bed and probably looked worse for wear, so quickly she moved across the living room and into the kitchen where she filled a clean glass with ice water. Grabbing it carefully, she made her way back to the guest bedroom door, it was halfway shut before Ron asked,  
“Care to join us? You know everyone here ‘cept Harry” he said pointing to the dark-haired, green-eyed man.  
“No thanks, not really in the mood,” Ginny said quietly. Ron gave a small smile and nod before turning back to his group of friends.  
In the room, Ginny made her way over to the small bedside table and placed the ice water down to check the new notifications on her phone, funny that they were “new” but have been sent many times before.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The door creaked, catching everyone's attention.  
“Hi, Ginny!” Ron said brightly.  
Fiery red hair tousled up onto her left side of her head almost matched the shade of red her cheeks turned across the scatter of freckles; similar to Rons’ but not quite his. She had one right on her lip that she had brought between her teeth as if a habit, looking up from her lips he seemed to catch her eye just as she looked away from his right. The brown eyes met green until she abruptly left the room to go into the kitchen.  
“Good one, Nev! Anyways, Harry, who is the new player on the team?” Ron asked bringing Harry’s thoughts away from the brown freckle on her pink lips-  
“You know I can’t tell you that” he responded before his mind got the best of him, which was hard since the fiery-haired girl reappeared walking quickly to the guest room, the door was half open as Ron asked, “Care to join us? You know everyone here ‘cept Harry”.  
Harry looking through the cracked entrance to the room could see a dim light coming from the bedside table, he knew it was a bedside table from staying in there before.  
“No thanks, not really in the mood,” she said before shutting the door softly, delicately.  
Ron sighed turning back to the group, the sad smile still lingering on his face.  
“Ron, why did you say Ginny staying here?” Neville asked in a whisper.  
“She and Dean had another falling out,” his reply is short and to the point. Seamus shifted in his chair with obvious discomfort, clearly knowing what had happened.  
Harry felt as if he had an understanding of what happened, after all this was not the first time Dean hadn’t been invited while Ginny was staying in the guest room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I wrote this from Ginny's perspective, and Harry's who I tried to add more detail because he was awake while Ginny was still a bit groggy if that makes sense:) ALSO NOT HATE TOWARDS DEAN THOMAS! I love him but he just went along well with the story.


End file.
